DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!!
! おこせジョルネード !! |Image = |Gallery = DMRP-11 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp11 |Release = September 21, 2019 |Next = DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan |Previous = DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai |Block = Gacharange Series }} Zero Birth!! Maji's Jornado 1059!! is the 11th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces Jokers cards with the Water civilization. **This also included Jokers with the Blocker ability, as well as the Jokers Tornado keyword action. *The set includes multicolored Twinpacts that are both Allied Civilization and Enemy Civilization. **Both of these pairings have the "Shield Trigger" ability on their spell face. New Races *Dragon Code *Dragons Zero *Flame Beast Set Breakdown *This set includes 124 cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **1 Secret Rare **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **21 Rares **32 Uncommons **39 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Master Jokers Tornado *Deloop System This set also introduces the following keyword action; *Jokers Tornado Contents Secret Rare *S1/S1 Zero Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *G2/G7 Intense Vacuuming Twist *G3/G7 Streaming Shaper *G4/G7 Blackout, ZERO Invasion *G5/G7 Crossfire, Millionaire *G6/G7 Miraculous Plague *G7/G7 Dark Life *M1/M3 Jolly the Jornado *M2/M3 Code:Heaven *M3/M3 Majigod Brand *S1/S12 Mirei, White Emperor's Will *S2/S12 Shempazare, Holy Judgment Officer *S3/S12 Sensuikanchan *S4/S12 Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle *S5/S12 Jack, Frog B *S6/S12 Zaha Elha, Kyokugenku *S7/S12 Uragiridamus, Great Demon King *S8/S12 Fenrigol, Garousin *S9/S12 DROROOON Backlaster *S10/S12 Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer *S11/S12 Jagaliger Violence Seven *S12/S12 Perfect Nature *1/102 Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access *2/102 Lyricbach, Resonance Play Music *3/102 Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls *4/102 Sumantagawa, Great Detective *5/102 Tentacol, Water Monster *6/102 Jerida Cagula, Shinjura *7/102 Perfect Fire *8/102 Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 *9/102 Hakiri, Leafcry Faerie *10/102 Vitracutter, Garmukai *11/102 Bainarashutter *12/102 Dariphant, Purifying Will *13/102 Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail *14/102 Dora, Play Music *15/102 ♪ Sleeping Lullaby *16/102 CX-20, Energy *17/102 Matsukoke Lux *18/102 Spongetom *19/102 Tei-Nishiki, Mazin *20/102 Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi *21/102 Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune *22/102 Girizombie, Bakeneko *23/102 Jereny, Kaisin *24/102 Dadadachicco Datchi *25/102 Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 *26/102 BUNBUN Viker *27/102 Wrecking God Build *28/102 Marigold Third *29/102 Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice *30/102 Barakalbi, Good Health *31/102 Nirangidora, Megakai *32/102 Marchis, Continual Will *33/102 Julidu, Play Music *34/102 Cuchon, Play Music *35/102 Valen, Blue Defense Silver *36/102 Asarat, Play Music *37/102 Gachafes Charger *38/102 Oko Ratta *39/102 Jay-SHOCKER *40/102 Toaminyudo *41/102 Bikubikkun *42/102 Beach Boys *43/102 */ Pokopi, Nigen /* *44/102 Gachamarine Charger *45/102 Tei-Sanshiki, Yomotsu *46/102 Girinecco, Manekineko *47/102 Bargino, Yuuki *48/102 Gardibson, Junsin *49/102 Davan Waller, Gousin *50/102 Gachamajo Charger *51/102 Poppopoppuco *52/102 Baribari Churis *53/102 POYOYON Heiyo *54/102 Spinkle, Slip Car *55/102 Gachabomba Charger *56/102 ARIGATO-MEGAHIT! *57/102 Iine Fourth *58/102 Zansoro, Earth Flash *59/102 Spillbugs, Haikai *60/102 Spunockle, Nyukai *61/102 Gachaleaf Charger *62/102 ANZEN Capsule *63/102 Mecha Doctor Gr *64/102 Tyura, Live-Saving Will *65/102 Shikake, Portrait's Illustration *66/102 Sabezorori, Spectral Knight *67/102 Tatebue, Play Music *68/102 Naito, Frontline's Momentum *69/102 Shiroto, Strange Stone *70/102 Maritebanas, the Oracle *71/102 Drill Doll *72/102 DL-20, Escape *73/102 Kurupicadiskun *74/102 Yakkman, Eureka *75/102 Colpio, Stray Pirate *76/102 Kanbee, Okehazama *77/102 Dekin Duck *78/102 Tom's Jelly *79/102 */ Sandronia, Nigen /* *80/102 Bermuda Trident *81/102 Surf a.k.a. Invincible *82/102 Hei-Isshiki, Sogeki *83/102 Russell Marsh *84/102 Juju, Misfortune Demon 55 *85/102 Dohati, Reflective Treasure *86/102 Chouba Pias *87/102 Moguninaina, Nassin *88/102 Hostal Hospital *89/102 Yacky Sticky *90/102 Tuesday, Kawaii Car *91/102 Annihilation's Roubanaska *92/102 Croobi Churis *93/102 Balrogleno *94/102 Back Barrel Wookey *95/102 Hattari Churis *96/102 Moniria Seventh *97/102 Ovidi Kuwakiri *98/102 Roroshiari *99/102 Remonki *100/102 Monaomio *101/102 Shaman Broccoli *102/102 Abahappa, Aokai Cycles Super Rare & Very Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Super Rare & Very Rare rarity.) * / — Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle * / — Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer * / — Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access * / — Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls * / — Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 dmrp11-s4.jpg|Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle dmrp11-s10.jpg|Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer dmrp11-1.jpg|Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access dmrp11-3.jpg|Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls dmrp11-8.jpg|Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity.) * / — Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail * / — Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi * / — Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune * / — Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 * / — Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice dmrp11-13.jpg|Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail dmrp11-20.jpg|Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi dmrp11-21.jpg|Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune dmrp11-25.jpg|Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 dmrp11-29.jpg|Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice Charger Spells (A cycle of spells with the Charger keyword.) * — Gachafes Charger * — Gachamarine Charger * — Gachamajo Charger * — Gachabomba Charger * — Gachaleaf Charger dmrp11-37.jpg|Gachafes Charger dmrp11-44.jpg|Gachamarine Charger dmrp11-50.jpg|Gachamajo Charger dmrp11-55.jpg|Gachabomba Charger dmrp11-61.jpg|Gachaleaf Charger Mana Drive 6 (A cycle of gacharange creatures that have Mana Drive 6.) * — Bainarashutter * — Dariphant, Purifying Will * — CX-20, Energy * — Tei-Nishiki, Mazin * — Dadadachicco Datchi * — Marigold Third dmrp11-11.jpg|Bainarashutter dmrp11-12.jpg|Dariphant, Purifying Will dmrp11-16.jpg|CX-20, Energy dmrp11-19.jpg|Tei-Nishiki, Mazin dmrp11-24.jpg|Dadadachicco Datchi dmrp11-28.jpg|Marigold Third Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs